Scars
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: SongFicOne shot about Patrick and Robin.


WARNING: You may cry, you may be shocked and you may want to kill me but plase read and reveiw. 

chantel

Scars

Yesterday was nothing but nerves. Patrick would learn if he was HIV positive or negative. Everyone that knew him was praying it was negative including Robin Scorpio. She hoped more then anyone that he was negative and could get back to his life, but she had to wonder if his life would include her.

There was fifteen minutes left of 2006 and Alan held in his hands the results that would change a town forever. Alan handed Patrick the envelope and left him to be with Robin. They walked onto the terrace at the Metro-Court Hotel. The snow was falling and the ground was already blanketed.

"I can't do it." Patrick said.

"Do you want me to." Robin asked trying to be brave.

"Would you?" Patrick asked.

"Yes." Robin smiled and took the envelope.

Her fingers opened it and pulled the paper out. She read down the page.

"Negative." Robin whispered.

"What?" Patrick said.

Robin looked up at him.

"You are negative." Robin said clearly.

"I'm negative?" Patrick asked.

"Yes." Robin said.

Patrick picked her up and swung her around. She smiled and his smiled seem to brighten up the day. He sat Robin back on the ground and leaned down and kissed her. As quick as the kiss started it stopped. Patrick pulled back and moved away.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"I have to go." Patrick said running in the door.

Robin's heart broke. She had seen the look on Patrick face. He was running and she couldn't do a thing about it. Robin slid to the snow covered ground and cried.

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

After what seemed like hours Robin picked herself up off the ground and went inside unnoticed by any. As she was passing some nurse her heart broke more.

"So Patrick is negative and safe to be around again." the blonde one said.

"Yes, he yell something like I am free as he took Michelle away by the arm." The red head said.

"I can't wait to get a shot with him. I don't know what he ever saw in Dr. Scorpio, but I bet I can do something s for him that she never could."

Robin pushed the pain down and walked to the elevator. Someone else got on and it headed down. She saw he pressed the floor Patrick was on. The door opened and the man got off. Standing there was Michelle a nurse from the seventh floor ICU.

"Anytime Dr. Drake." She said huskily. She walked away from the elevator and Patrick turned to go inside and caught Robin starring from the elevator. The doors were closing and Robin could feel another around of tears coming on.

"Robin?" Patrick called.

"Leave me alone." Robin said pushing the close buttons, but Patrick got there first.

"We need to talk." Patrick said.

"No, I want you to leave me alone." Robin said pushing Patrick out the doors.

He stumbled and fell backwards.

"I wish I never met you." Robin said as the door closed.

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
_Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is_

Patrick got up confused. What had happened. He was negative and went to get something to celebrate with Robin. But she was in tears and that scared him. She wished she had never met him. Something was wrong. He got up and grabbed the velvet ring box off the floor and dashed to the stairs.

Robin had met the ground floor and got off. She bypassed everyone and headed out the front doors. Patrick reached the ground floor and saw her.

"ROBIN WAIT!" Patrick yelled.

She looked back her eyes in tears and then turned and ran from the building. Patrick fallowed.

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

As she ran towards the street she flashed back to Christmas.

"Patrick were are you." Robin asked as she entered his apartment. It was suddenly transformed into a winter wonderland.

"Right here." Patrick said coming out of the closet. "I was plugging in the train set." \

Right them a train came out with a tutu of it's horn. Robin smiled.

"I never would've guessed that Patrick Drake was a Christmas freak."

"I am no freak." Patrick said. "I just love to decorate for the holidays. Last year I didn't get the chance because I just moved here, but this year I figured with you I had reason. But you haven't seen my favorite part."

What?" Robin said.

"Look up."

Robin looked up and saw the ceiling covered in misled toe.

"You better not have anyone else in this room." Robin said smiling.

"I only want you. But you do know what we must do now."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Hours later they sat on his couch sipping cocoa and talking.

"So my mom loved Christmas. This is my way of keeping her alive."

"I like that." Robin said. "A way to remember someone so important."

"Well, I connect this time of the year with something else too."

"What?"

"You, you stormed into my life and my dad's and slapped some since into us."

"I try." Robin said.

As Robin leaned into kiss him the lights seem to be all that she could see.

_I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand_

It was as if time slowed. The truck tried to break but it couldn't/ It slipped on the ice and hit her head on.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Patrick yelled. Everyone in the vicinity stopped and looked as Robin flew backwards ten feet and landed in a heap. Time seemed ever slower as Patrick ran forward to get to her.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

"Robin." A voice said. "Robin time to wake up."

Robin opened her eyes and saw Stone.

"What's going on." Robin asked.

"What do you mean?" Stone asked.

"Where's Patrick?" Robin asked standing up.

"He is not here." Stone said. "Robin, welcome to Heaven."

"No, no I need to go back. I need to see Patrick."

"You Can't." Stone said. "He is with you."

The clouds became a a mirror and she saw Patrick sitting there and holding her in his arms.

"This can't be happening." Robin said. "I have to go back."

"You Can't." Stone said, "Once you are hear there is no going back."

"Patrick." Robin said falling to the floor sobbing.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself_

"Robin." Patrick said holding her lifeless form. More and more people were gathering around.

"Why'd you run?" Patrick said crying hard. "Tonight was the night. I was going to ask you to marry me."

The velvet box fell open and the diamond ring shown bright.

The Scorpio and Jones family came close and saw Patrick holding her.

"Robin, what's wrong." Anna said running up.

"She's dead." Patrick said holding her close.

"No, no." Anna said. "She can't be."

"Luv." Robert said coming up and holding Anna.

"Robin, Robin.." Anna called out but there was no reply.

_I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

Patrick sat num in his apartment looking out the window. Just thirty floor below Robin died. In the snow after seeing what she concluded as something bad..

"Robin are you listening. I'm sorry. Michelle picked the ring up for me. I had to get it so I could give it to you. But I guess I have to wait." Patrick said softly. "I wanted to tell you I loved you. There was no more in the future, all there was, was now. I love you Robin."

Patrick bowed his head. He wanted nothing more them to hear those words.

"I will hear those words back from you one day. I know I will. For now be safe and say hi to my mom."

Less then twenty four hours ago his life was perfect and now he sat alone in an over decorated room, while the snow fell outside and Robin wasn't here with him. He was so used to her being here, but now she wasn't. She was gone and he knew he was never going to be the same again.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel _

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Patrick was never the same. He never let love find him again and he lived with the scars of never letting Robin know how her felt.


End file.
